


Fanart: Nicky has a secret

by gryzdolnik



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comic, Consentacles, Crack, Fanart, Humour?, M/M, NSFW Art, Nicky has a weird dick, Quynh is into it..., Tentacles, idek, it was funnier in my head..., yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: It's their first time and Nicky has a confession to make.-----Read the tags, please.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 42
Kudos: 180





	Fanart: Nicky has a secret

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologise to the fandom...
> 
> \----  
> Not sure about the rating. Should I add any tags? Any suggestions?

and a tiny bonus:


End file.
